Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for 3-dimensional (hereinafter, 3D) model assembling, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for assembling a 3-dimensional model based on 3-dimensional simulation for assembling various types of 3D models and processes of assembling the pieces in successive steps selected via user key input (e.g., touch input) on a screen of pieces for assembling an actual 3D model selected from various 3D models which can be virtually assembled on a terminal (e.g., a desktop computer, a notebook, a tablet computer, a smart phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant)), without an actual purchase of plastic models.
Discussion of the Related Art
The present disclosure claims the priority of Korean Patent No. 10-2011-007810 filed on Aug. 8, 2011 and the descriptions disclosed in the specification and drawings of the application are applicable to the present disclosure.
Typically, 3-dimensional models are models realized actual or virtual structures 3-dimensionally. Such a 3-dimensional model may be a reduction model of an actual structure or a 3-dimensional graphic on a computer.
Various molecular structures used in the chemical field, various figures used in Mathematics, mechanic and electronic parts or plastic models.
Especially, plastic models mean constructible toys and a plastic model is provided with plastic parts to make a model of an airplane, a ship, a car or a robot. Referring to a manual for assembly of a product, a user assembles provided plastic parts in successive steps and makes the model of the product directly.
Such plastic models become more and more popular and appealing to all age groups, as user can make actual models of corresponding products directly, using plastic parts fabricated elaborately. Plastic models of all structures (e.g., airplanes, cars, ships and robots) are fabricated of various kinds of materials.
In case plastic parts of a plastic model are flimsy or a plastic model which will be made with plastic parts is simple, there are relatively low priced products. According to plastic models having a large size or a complicated structure requiring many plastic parts or accuracy of plastic parts, there are relatively high priced plastic models.
However, there is no way to actually purchase and assemble an actual plastic model of a wished product, even though a plastic model is so high priced to assemble a plastic model. The cost of the plastic model is employed as a factor for limiting opportunity of experiencing various plastic models. The high cost actual plastic model could not be assembled, when plastic parts are damaged or the user makes mistakes in assembling the plastic model. Accordingly, there might be disadvantages of wasting expense in the assembly of the plastic model and of failure in assembling the plastic model purchased with a high price.